fanwork_sigmafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 48
Featured Duel: Hana vs Koga Turn 1: Koga * Activates "Cards of Apathy" and activates its effect. * During his End Phase, since his hand contains 7 cards, Koga discards "Recolor". ** Koga discards "Achromatic Ties" to Set "Recolor" on his field. move isn't noted by Hana because of Koga's powers Turn 2: Hana * Normal Summons "Acis". * Discards "Warrior's Charge" to Special Summon "Ulysis". ** Activates the effect of "Warrior's Charge", Special Summoning "Bastian" with his effects negated. * Overlays "Acis" and "Ulysis" to Xyz Summon "Calisto". * Attacks with "Bastian" (Koga 4000 → 1700). ** Koga activates "Recolor", Special Summoning "Achromatic Ties" back (Koga 1700 → 4000). * Attacks and destroys "Ties" with "Calisto" (Koga 4000 → 2000). ** Koga tributes "Achromatic Souls" from his hand, Special Summoning a second "Ties" (Koga 2000 → 4000) (Hana 4000 → 3000). ** Koga tributes "Achromatic Void" to add two other "Souls" to his hand. * Hana activates "Titanic Rescue", returning "Bastian" to her hand and Special Summoning "Satyr". * Special Summons "Bastian" from her hand. * Activates the effect of "Titanic Rescue", banishing it from her Graveyard to halve the damage both players take this turn. halves the damage Koga takes, which in turn reduces the damage Hana takes to 1/4 * Attacks and destroys "Ties" with "Satyr" (Koga 4000 → 2950). ** Koga tributes the second "Souls" to Special Summon a third "Ties" (Koga 2950 → 4000) (Hana 3000 → 2475). * Attacks "Ties" with "Satyr". ** Koga activates the effect of "Sacrifice" in his hand, destroying "Ties" and adding 1 "Souls" back to his hand. *** Koga activates the effect of "Achromatic Lamentation", Special Summoning "Void" and "Lamentation" from his deck. * A replay occurs and Hana attacks and destroys "Void" with Satyr" if she destroyed "Lamentation", "Void" would recharge Koga's hand again. * Sets 1 card. hand: 1 hand: 4 Turn 3: Koga * Normal Summons another "Void". * Tunes "Void" and "Lamentation" to Synchro Summon "Achromatic Bastard". * Suicides "Bastard" against "Calisto" (Koga 4000 → 3500). ** The effect of "Bastard" activates, reviving itself and "Void". ** Tributes "Souls" from his hand to Special Summon "" (Koga 3500 → 4000) (Hana 2475 → 2225). * Tunes "" and "Void" to Synchro Summon "Achromatic Vassal". ** Its effect returns Hana's Set "Call of the Haunted" to her hand. * Overlays "Vassal" and "Bastard" to Xyz Summon "Achromatic Dementor". * Activates the effect "Dementor" earned from "Bastard" (ATK 2800 → 3500). * Activates the effect of "Dementor", sending "Calisto" to the Graveyard. hand: 2 hand: 3 Turn 4: Hana * During her Standby Phase, the effect of "Dementor" forces her to discard a card; she chooses "Call of the Haunted". * Sets 1 card. * Activates the effect of "Hector", drawing 2 cards. * Normal Summons "Tadeu". * Overlays "Tadeu" and "Satyr" to Xyz Summon "Basil". ** Activates its effect, becoming "Calisto", then using it to Xyz Summon "Utopia Roots" card her uncle Ikuo gave her (Hana 2225 → 1225). Turn 5: Koga * (pressures Hana) Turn 6: Hana * (stalls to stack up resources) Turn 7: Koga * (Hana barely survives) Turn 8: Hana * During her Standby Phase, the effect of "Dementor" forces her to discard a card; she chooses "Warrior's Soul". * (ultra combo to defeat "Dementor") Turn 9: Koga * Activates "Pot of Dichotomy", shuffling "", "" and "" into his deck. * Activates "", reviving "Dementor". * Shuffles "" and "" from her Graveyard into the deck to attach "Vassal" and "Bastard" to "Dementor". * Activates "Rank-Up Magic Black and White Force", using "Vassal", "Bastard" and "Dementor" as materials to Xyz Summon "Void-Eyes Hell Dragon". ** Its effect activates, erasing the lores of all other cards. This includes the lore of "Pot of Dichotomy", which would prevent him from conducting his Battle Phase. * Attacks "Fausto" with "Void-Eyes". ** Hana attempts to activate the effect of "Tadeu", but his lore has become void as well. "Fausto" is destroyed (Hana ??? → 0). At this point, Hana realizes she was sensing the flow of the duel with her powers. Turn 8: Hana * During her Standby Phase, the effect of "Dementor" forces her to discard a card; she chooses "". * Activates "Warrior's Soul" (making her LP just enough to survive the imminent attack of "Void-Eyes"). Later moves: * When Hana defeats "Dementor": Hana spends a few turns totally helpess, stacking up resources. Then, when she gets to action, she uses an effect to make Fausto able to defeat Dementor in battle; Koga activates Dementor's effect to get an anti-battle Achromatic (CL1), Hana responds with Mateo (CL2), Koga responds with an anti-monster effect Achromatic from hand (CL3), Hana activates Titanic Supremacy (CL4), Koga activates an anti-negation Achromatic from hand (CL5), Hana uses an effect to copy Titanic Supremacy and negate all of Koga's effects (CL6), as well as a card with an effect based on the number of either Chain Links or effects that were activated that turn. * Before Koga Summons "Void-Eyes": Hana uses a discarding effect, and chooses to discard a card with a healing effect. Later on, Koga Summons Void-Eyes, defeating Hana with it. However, all of that was a kind of vision of Hana's - with her powers, she can feel the pulse of the cards, being able to read the "flow" of the duel for a limited time. She goes back to the discarding effect, and chooses to discard another card instead, using the healing effect to make her LP just enough to survive Void-Eyes' attack. * Hana decides to put everything at stake and let the Titans use her as a vessel to manifest their real powers for a limited amount of time, forming "Alexia, Titan Ruler of Creation". Although "Alexia" can originally draw the power of any monster, since Hana is a human and still can't manifest her full powers, she can only draw the power or low-Level monsters like "Leghul", "Arcana Force 0 - The Fool", etc. Hana tries to use "Alexia" to save Koga from "Void-Eyes", but Koga refuses and supernatural bullshit happens. Category:Chapters